


flown home for summer

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Other, hurt/ some comfort, mostly hurt tho tbh, qrow is ruby's father in this, qrow is ruby's father theory/AU, qrows family is concerned tbh, she's a spirit i guess, summer is already dead, takes place 14 years ago, theres some fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: even a couple- what was it now? three years after Summer rose's death, Qrow can't seem to move on. Tai knows he probably never will, not fully. it's a kind of wound that takes a lot to heal. a hole in the heart that takes a lot to fill. summer wishes he wouldn't try and fill it with alcohol.  Summer is a spirit trapped in remnent, having left unfinished business behind, and can only talk to Qrow in his dreams.





	1. Can you hear me, can you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a multi-chapter fic, i don't know how many chapters yet, but probably no more than 5 or so. i'll try to update frequently/regularly. note: this fic does imply that qrow is ruby's father, also there should be no spoilers since it takes place in the past, but future chapters after this one will contain spoilers!
> 
> dedicated to my friend Sara because i'm mean like that.

It's been two years and 10 months since Summer Rose died- but time almost doesn't mean a damn thing. Qrow is hunched over the kitchen table in Tai's house, having just knocked back what is either his fourth or fifth shot- Tai hopes it's not more than that but he forgot to keep count. Qrow reaches for the bottle after a moment, but Tai grabs it off the table with a stern look and glances around for somewhere to put it so Qrow won't drink himself under the table.  
"You know sometimes i think i hear her Tai." Qrow's low voice is a little less smooth than he Remembers.  
"hear her?"  
"yeah, like sometimes i think i hear her laughter, for just a second, like when we're sitting in the bar and there's enough noise that you can't really hear what everyone's saying but you get pieces. I hear her like she's somewhere there. i just can't find her in the crowd."  
"I know what you mean." Tai had shut down as well when he heard the news, only managing to pull himself out once Qrow's sobriety flew out the window with him. he drank before- but nothing like he was doing now.  
"sometimes.. i think i see her too. just a piece or an edge of that white cape-cloak through a crowd." Qrow nods at the table. Tai can see how hard it's hit him. He himself was close to Summer- she was their fearless leader, his teammate- and one of his best friends. But Qrow had loved her more than anything. he'd looked at her like she were the human embodiment of every star in sky, and every good thing in the world, and she was gone. and it seemed to Tai, that for Qrow, that meant all the stars were gone too. he recalled the night Qrow had come home, dropped off by Ozpin. he'd stumbled in the door only to collapse on the couch, chest heaving. At the time he couldn't help but wonder what Qrow had been discussing with Ozpin- but he never got a chance to ask. When he wasn't drunk, he took care of Ruby, but it was guilt that kept him away from his daughter in time. guilt, and fear.  
even after nearly three years had passed, Qrow still seemed to blame himself for the event. Qrow crosses his arms on the table with a soft sigh, not bothering to look up at Tai. "I could've stopped it"  
"No, you couldn't have known Qrow."  
"I should've been there."  
"you couldn't have known"  
"maybe it's my fault"  
"Qrow"  
"maybe it's my seblence- maybe-"  
"Qrow!"  
"Goddamn it Tai my semblence brings misfortune and i.. " Qrow put his head in his hands, his shoulders started shaking.  
"What happened is not your fault. i can promise you that- and trust me i know what you're feeling but.. it'll.. it's just gonna take some time. things won't go all the way back to normal, but things... things will get better. your Daughter is gonna grow up. don't miss it." 

~~~

Summer reached her hand out in front of her. only the outline of her fingers was solid- and hardly even that. her body was a blur. see through and untouchable. as empty as her heart.  
"i wanted to come home, i promise." she whispered. her voice was heard by her, but no one else it seemed. she places her hand on the table. it was still it's own solid object, but it only a fraction of a moment, then her fingers pressed through the table. almost 3 full years, but she hadn't even begun to fade like the others she saw trapped within her plane. she hadn't left remnent yet, only her body had diminished, dammit she just. wanted. to speak.  
she slammed her fist on the table. Qrow's shot glass jiggled. He looked at it. she walked upto it, and very carefully she stuck out her arm and poked the glass. it moved slightly. Qrow blinked at the glass. Summer tried once more but it simply wasn't enough.  
"can you hear me!" she yelled. "Can you see that! i moved the glass! Look at it!" She flailed her hands through the glass until it moved again, just a little.  
"please.." she felt nonexistent tears coming to her eyes, Qrow put a hand on the glass. Silver light spread from her eyes. the glass shattered under his hand. 

~~~

Qrow drew his hand back quickly.  
"what the fuck"  
"Hey..don't break my glasses, or you wont have any to drown out your sorrows with." Tai attempted poorly to joke with Qrow.  
"that wasn't me, Taiyang Xiao Long" Qrow retorted. he stretched his arms behind his head, then got up, swaying his way to the couch before collapsing there.  
"i guess I'M going to clean this up then.."  
"i guess you are. with my luck, i'd cut my hand open and bleed out on the rug too."  
"you're usually a cheery drunk.."  
"well sorry, all the joy's been stripped from my alcohol induced humor. just leave me alone for a while, okay." Qrow heaved himself up once more off of the couch, and went to lay in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling until sleep would eventually force itself upon him. 

~~~

Qrow's sleep was rose tinted with dreams of summer. Her smile played for him like a broken record, along with her laugh, the way her hand moved to push the red of her bangs from her face. he pulled off her hood and she squeaked, turning to him with a scowl she couldn't keep. her hair was down to her shoulders by then, and she fought like no one he'd seen before. summer pressed her hand to his, comparing. she was a lot smaller than he was, but it seemed like her heart was so much bigger than her body. 

``

Summer waited for Qrow to fall asleep. she could talk to him then. Summer wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face against his chest.  
"i miss you"  
"c'mon rose petal i've only been gone a few days." dreamsit felt were often one sided as well- she supposed they we're his dreams, but sometimes- she could break through.  
"yeah but we're gonna miss you twice as much soon" she stepped back and put her hands on her tummy, and smiled.  
"thought of a name yet?" Qrow asked, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. she thought about it. she almost laughed- remembering how she chose that name. she looked up at Qrow's curious red eyes.  
"i was thinking.. Ruby." Summer took a breath. she could do this, change the dream up just a little, take him to a different place, a different time, do something before he woke up and she could only struggle against the real world's walls to get a message through.  
"let's go"  
"where are we going?" Qrow's cape was dragging on the floor, just the hem, but it bothered her.  
"to the forest, silly." she took his hands, and pulled him along, the two eventually flying over the city. then the nevermore flew beside them. Qrow pulled her close, as the flock came around, the tower was so close but it seemed to stay just as far.  
"Qrow, Qrow- breath." she tried to remind him, her cape was being pulled off by the wind. she shook her head, silver light clearing the sky as they landed. she still had some control.. but time was short, he was waking up. she hurried her speech.  
"ruby will need you." he seemed to understand. she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. he woke up. 

~~~

Qrow's head was pounding. the noise of the ceiling fan was physically painful. Tai Looked over at him from a chair by the bed, where he was reading.  
"you were talking in your sleep."  
"was i?"  
"it's fine."  
"my head hurts like a bitch" he mumbled.  
"that my friend, is called a hangov-"  
"shut up i knoww." Qrow whined, and pulled a pillow over his head. his chest ached. "i gotta get out of here Tai" he said through the pillow.  
"and go where?"  
"somewhere summer would go."  
"if you're going to the forest i'm coming too."  
"no, stay and watch Ruby- and yang. i'll go alone."  
"... be safe." Tai sighed, watching Qrow climb out of bed, grab his sword, and head for the door.  
"and don't you dare get yourself killed." Qrow huffed out half a laugh  
"don't worry about me, i got this. my semblence affects everyone but me, remember?" he gave a weak attempt at a smile, and opened the door.  
"i'll let Oz know you said hi." he added, then took off into the warm summer night sky

 

.................  
chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. red like roses and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a really short one, a sort of bridge between chapter 1 and 3 which is coming soon

the bundle of white cloth, saturated with red was bunched up in Qrow's arms when he'd come home. sitting at the table, sobbing- Tai holding baby Ruby in his arms. he put Ruby to bed the moment he saw him.  
"Qrow.. what's that? What happened? what's Wrong?"  
"She's gone. she's gone Tai. we gotta-"  
"What?"  
"Summer's gone, we gotta go take care of her, Tai."  
"s-summer's dead?"  
"yes Tai! Dammit!" Qrow held the bloodied cloak to his chest, staining his own shirt. it was still daylight outside, so Tai went with him to see Summer, and prepare to give her a proper burial. the memory hurts.

~~~

When Qrow lands the warm air is lightening up, his daughter asleep at home, his friend Awake and worrying. Ozpin opens the door before Qrow has even knocked, inviting him in.  
"Tea?"  
"have you got-"  
"i will not provide you with alcohol, sit, let's have tea."  
"alright, fine." Qrow sighs.  
"dwelling on our most painful moments will never allow us to move forward.. but painful memories are hard to get past."  
"i know that, this isn't exactly about that."  
"no? what then?"  
"I hear her voice, Oz, things i never heard but she's there, i swear on it."  
"you hear her voice?"  
"like she's somewhere i can't reach."  
"i know you loved her, and it can be hard to let go-"  
"no not just in my dreams or in my head or heart or whatever, i hear her."  
"I want you to describe to me what she says."  
"huh. what are you, a therapist now?"  
"Qrow."  
"It's just little bits and pieces. like a voice in the crowd. telling me to look at her, take care of ruby, don't forget to get something with that drink, just things like that. i miss her, oz."  
"I know you do." Qrow looks into his mug of tea, his face reflected but distorted up at him. 


End file.
